msp_forumers_cafandomcom-20200214-history
Shunned Forums
'''Shunned Forums '''is a type of forum on the MovieStarPlanet website that is likely to be discouraged by other members of the forum community. Users may show distaste towards these types of forums by posting sarcastic comments in a manner intended to show disagreement or annoyance (e.g. writing "Sure, I'd love to get hacked" on a forum with claims of free VIP) or, less commonly, they may even comment and directly state how they feel without any kind of humour or sarcasm. The latter isn't quite as frequently used, since many forumers find amusement and entertainment in teasing the creators of these types of forums (and in seeing the creator's reaction to said teasing.) Types of Shunned Forums *Claims of free VIP membership **This can be further disliked if the creator of the forum is claiming to give free VIP membership in exchange for other items in return (e.g. a large number of Special Greetings, Wishlists, Autographs, or even a whole other account that has a lot of money/items, whether it be on MSP or on other games.) *Self-Promotion *Asking to receive items, promotion or support from other forum users, for the purpose of self-service (e.g. asking for Gifts, Autographs, movie views, or photo/artbook loves, or even asking other forum users to tell their friends to do the same things.) *Spamming or repetitive forums (e.g. posting about the same or similar topic too much, posting about topics that plenty of other users have already discussed, or posting about old/outdated topics.) *Forum games (e.g. name generator, kiss/hug/slap, story generator, fill in the blanks, guess the level, rate the outfit, and many more) *Forums that are "cringeworthy" or "cringe," the terms used by savvy forumers (e.g. poor spelling/grammar, childlike usernames, poorly created outfits, and other factors that may indicate the user is young and/or lacking maturity.) **This can be further disliked if the creator of the forum is discussing a sensitive or offensive topic in a joking or informal manner (e.g. making overboard sexual jokes, or referring to/talking about another person or forumer in a way that is interpreted as offensive - even if the user did not have intentions of offending anyone.) **Common traits of forums that are considered "cringeworthy" include excessive use of emojis, typing in all capital letters, typos and spelling errors, and/or discussing subjects that are considered "childish" or "petty." These forums often have either an angry, sad, or desperate sounding tone, depending on the situation or topic that the creator is trying to discuss. *Rants about trivial personal drama or small problems (e.g. dating/romance within MSP.) **This can also include wishing for unimportant or impossible features to be added, removed or brought back to the game (e.g. adding more forum categories, removing or reducing the amount of VIP Only features, or bringing back discontinued items such as "rares.") Trivia *There are often savvy forumers who post certain types of shunned forums; except it's said ironically rather than in a serious or genuine manner. This is also another way that these forumers may tease the creators of shunned forums, except it is more generalized and not directed towards any specific user.